


Don't Talk, Just Kiss

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono is teaching Danny to surf, and Steve is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk, Just Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sd_ldws challenge on LJ and never submitted because I am the SMRT. *facepalm*

The waves are curling blue-white and perfect. Kono splays her hands on Danny’s hips and is practically pressed against him, trying to get him to stand correctly. Danny looks dazed, the way he does around attractive women, especially attractive women wearing nearly nothing. Steve’s gut twists and he can taste bile. He’s dug his hands down into the sand, down where it’s dense and damp

When they head out into the water, Steve goes with them. Danny shoots him a couple of ‘what gives’ glances, but Steve keeps his jaw locked and paddles out past both Danny and Kono.

All he can think of is that night Danny and Kono made out. Fine, it was a mission. Steve doesn’t think anything has happened since, but Danny looked like he was enjoying himself.

“Danny’s doing well, don’t you think?” Kono catches up on his on his right and Danny paddles up on Steve’s left.

Instead of answering Steve catches the next wave, even though it’s crappy and he should have waited for something better. He’s so busy thinking about Kono’s fingers digging into the cleft of Danny’s obliques that he loses his footing and wipes out.

He comes up in time to see Kono send Danny in on a much better wave. Danny looks rigid and nervous, but he doesn’t eat it. Kono rides in beautifully and says, “Nice one, brah!” She high-fives Danny, whose grin is as big as the sky.

“You got bent,” she says to Steve, smile bright.

“Gonna call it a day.” Steve marches to his truck and tosses his board in back. He doesn’t even dry off, just starts driving. He thinks about going out to The Pipe, but more surfing isn’t what he wants.

His phone buzzes on the seat. It’s Kono so he doesn’t answer. If there was a case Danny would call. He drives until it’s dark and he’s hungry, but he doesn’t stop to eat something, even though his fridge has nothing but desiccated limes, and ancient mustard, and beer.

He’s been driving in his bare feet and he realizes when he gets home that he left his flip-flops on the beach when he’d stormed off. Whatever. They were old. He walks across the sharp crushed shells on the driveway to the outdoor shower out back. He’s still covered in sand and he’s not about to track that inside the house.

There is the dark shape of someone sitting in one of the deck chairs. He can tell right away that it’s Danny.

“I don’t want to talk,” Steve says.

“Me neither,” Danny says.

Steve turns on the shower and steps into the warm water. He doesn’t expect Danny to come up behind him and strip of his t-shirt and step into the stream of water and press up against his back.

“You’re a doofus.” Danny presses a kiss between Steve’s shoulder blades.

“Why are you here?”

“Kono told me to grow a pair and to put you out of your misery.”


End file.
